powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Durability
The power to have more durability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Durability. Variation of Dermal Armor and Invulnerability. Also Called *Super Durability *Superhuman Durability *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Capabilities The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Applications * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Pain Suppression * Pressure Resistance * Skin Hardening ** Unbreakable Skin * Unbreakable Bones * Vacuum Adaptation Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned metabolism enabling extraordinary efficient healing, as well as denser skin, bone, muscle, etc. *Enhanced Durability: User's durability is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *''Supernatural Durability'': User can withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations * Dermal Armor * Invulnerability * Layered Durability * Supernatural Condition Limitations * Not complete invulnerability. * Certain abilities that are capable of bypassing tough skin like Absolute Strength, Telepathy, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this power. * May have a set duration. * User may sacrifice flexibility and speed for strength and durability. * User may be notably heavier than their overall size would suggest. * May become heavier than normal. * May complicate receiving medical treatment. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron", turning his skin into impenetrable iron. Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. Ichigo_Blut_Vene.png|A Quincy (Bleach) such as Ichigo using Blut Vene to flow spiritual energy into their bloodstream, turning it inhumanly hard. Gremmy_blocks_Zaraki's_slash.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using "V - The Visionary" to imagine his body hardening to stronger-than-steel. Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) possesses tremendous durability, his immense spiritual pressure acting as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. Baragan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him tremendously resilience, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) transforming his skin into steel, increasing his defense and offense. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-Man) possesses an incredibly strong layer of skin composed of solidified lightning. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Broly_unaffected_by_Gohan's_punch.png|After assuming his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly (Dragon Ball Z) reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point where he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch. Torafuzar's_hardened_body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. Captain dodges Wires.png|The Captain (Hellsing)'s tissues are hard enough that he can catch Walter's Wires in his hands, even though they can cut through whole skyscrapers. Tōkajin's_Rock_Skin.png|Tōkajin (InuYasha) implanted Shikon shards into his body, turning it into an armor of stone. Raiton no yoroi.png|Unruly A (Naruto) inherited his father's near indestructible body, though a lower level in comparison. Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to transform his skin into a harder-than-steel material that is near impossible to penetrate, aside from Lightning. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possesses a near indestructible body even without his Lightning Release Armor. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Blueno (One Piece) has been trained in Rokushiki - Tekkai since childhood, allowing him to make his entire body as dense as an iron carapace, causing Tilestone's hammer to shatter upon recoil impact. Monster_Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper's (One Piece) Monster Point possesses a tremendously hardened body to the point where superhuman attacks like Rankyaku and Shigan simply bounce off of him. Bobby_Funk's_powerful_body.png|Bobby Funk (One Piece) was born with a very powerful body, where even a Busoshoku Haki imbued axe snapped when it struck him. Jozu_Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) can assume a diamond form, hardening it further by using Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku_Koka.png|Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to harden his body to incredible levels. Bianca_Escavalier_Iron_Defense.png|Escavalier (Pokémon) possesses a steel-hard carapace naturally, and uses Iron Defense to further harden its armor-like defense. Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) possesses an iron-hard body due to his clan's women drinking iron sand every night. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll) can harden any aspect of her body, even if they are not attached to her at the time, rendering her invulnerable to physical attacks. Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, making it very difficult to pierce through it. Wolverine vs. The Marvel Universe-142.jpg|The Gray Hulk (Marvel Comics) Destroyer Durability Showcase.gif|Destroyer's (TF2 Freak) durability is enough to survive a blow from a HECU Tank, resist sizable explosions, most powers, etc. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries